Mokumegane is a special metal working technology which Japan is proud of in the world. The special processing process exceeds the frame of mere technology, and reaches even an ideological and mental domain called the dialog of a material and a producer.
After carrying out the lamination and joint of the metal plates with different colors and twist processing, the surface is carved by chisel or the trill-like tool, then “mokume” patterns are formed on the surface by forging into plate with hammer.
By the way, when manufacturing rings of the pair by the Mokumegane technique, there are some requests for forming a common feature pattern.
Conventionally, the metal plate is laminated two or more metal plates, and obtained from the twist processing step. And the metal plate is cut into two, the rings are created by processing each metal plates.
According to the manufacturing method of the ring of the prior art, two rings obtained from one metal plate have common characteristic pattern formed by Mokumegane techniques.